Once and Future Queen
by whimsical-Pen
Summary: Harry Potter was thrown into Azkaban after he defeated Voldemort. Death came to him and thinking he was heading to his next adventure Harry went with a smile. Instead he has been reborn and now as a women the former boy-who-lived has to face the task of being the wife of the Once and Future King.


**Chapter One**

Harry Potter sat in the corner of his cell. Huddling under his thin bed sheet. His body thin and dirty due to malnutrition and lack of a bath. As he sat in his dirty prison he remembered how he got her.

_Flashback_

_"Harry James Potter" Fudge said with a cruel smirk on his face "you are hereby sentence to Azkaban for lying to the public and murder on the first degree."_

_The young boy in question glared back at the man and then turned his gaze to the crowd. He looked towards a family of red heads. Some of the men looked away in shame while the youngest and the females looked at him with greed in their eyes. Then he looked back at the podium where an old man with colorful robes and a long beard looked back at him with a blank face._

_"You are throwing me into Azkaban because I killed Voldemort" he hissed._

_Fudge stood up enraged "Silence, everyone knows that he-who-must-be-named was kill 16 years ago!"_

_Then he sat down still purple in the face. Then he motioned for the guards to take the young man away._

_As he was pulled away Harry looked at the sheep that just stood there as he was being tossed into jail for such a dumb reason._

_"I hope that another Dark Lord comes up and destroys this week society of inbreed fools" he yelled out._

_As the doors slammed in his face he could hear the crowds yelling and screaming as they heard his last words to them._

_Flashback End_

He wasn't a fool. He knew that Fudge was just trying to save his position and the magical world followed his lead like the dumb sheep that they were. He also knew why the Weasleys didn't stand with him. They were after his wealth while the old coot just wanted to keep his image as the savior and he couldn't have another one trying to steal his spot light.

He wished he could have been there when the goblins and the traitors found that his vaults where empty and that they would be getting nothing that belonged to him.

_Flashback_

_14 year old Harry Potter finished the last of the runes and then sat back to admire his work. It had taken him most of the year to draw them out, but it would be worth it. The runes would help him make a dimensional pocket that he could use to store unlimited amount of things like his gold and heir looms. Now he just had to wait for Dobby to come back._

_It seemed that the Potter family was rich and not just rich, but the richest family in the magical world wit them having connection to the Peverell family and the vast wealth left behind for him by the Flamel couple. Dumbledore had been hiding it form him. Luckily the old coot couldn't get into the vaults because he wasn't of Potter blood._

_The thing was he didn't trust the goblins either. He knew that those greedy bastards would turn on him just like the sheep of this backwards world that he stupidly walked into. He felt safer if he was the only one that could get to his stuff. Thus the dimensional pocket idea was born. He bonded with Dobby and then had him collect anything that was his._

_"POP"_

_Harry turned around and saw the huge mountain of gold and other items that belonged to him. Luckily the room expanded so there was enough room._

_"Good job Dobby" he said as he patted the elf's head._

_"Thank you Harry Potter sir," the elf said happily._

_Harry then knelt down and started to pout his magic into the runes. The whole room glowed with a green light and then the light became so intense that they had to close his eyes. When they open their eyes the room was empty._

_Harry slashed his hand in the air and a portal opened and then he stuck his hand in pulled out a bag of gallons. He smirked in success. He placed the bag back into the pocket and slashed the portal closed._

_Flashback End_

Harry coughed as he laughed. Then there was silence as he mourned the elf that had bravely step with him into battle with him. He was struck down and when Voldemort went to gloat Harry mustered the last of his strength in anger and blasted the nose less freaks head clean off.

As he sat there in his grief he didn't notice a dark being appear in his cell until it hovered over him. Harry jumped back startled as he looked up at the figure. It looked like a Dementor, but there wasn't the soul sucking coldness.

"What are you," he asked.

A pale hand came out of the sleeves and Harry flinched as it moved the hand close to his face. Then he gasped as the hand made contact with his face. Then he understood what the figure in front of him was.

"Your Death" he said "aren't you?"

The figure nodded as it back away letting him stand up. Then Death opened a portal next to him.

"So" Harry said with relief in his voice, "it's time for me to die huh?"

Harry let out a small laugh and then walked pass Death and into the portal welcome death with a smile on his face.

* * *

Harry felt warm and safe, like he was wrapped in the warmest blanket in the world. Harry shifted thinking that if this was the world after death, then this wasn't a bad place to be.

All of a sudden he felt a push…then another. He started to struggle as he felt that he was being pushed out of his safe little haven and he was not having that. It was in vain though because all of a sudden he felt cold air on his skin before he was wrapped in a soft cloth.

He open his eyes and looked up and saw a women. She was covered in sweat and look tired and worn out, but she wore the brightest smile on her face. Then he heard footsteps as a man came into view.

"A daughter my love" the women said, "we have been blessed with a beautiful daughter."

The man smiled and then kissed the women's forehead. He then turned back towards the child and smiled.

"Her name shall be Heather," he declared.

At that moment Harry realized that he had not died. He had been reborn, and as a female at that. With rage he let out a loud cry.

He was going to kill Death next time he saw the bastard.


End file.
